


reassurances

by daHanci



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daHanci/pseuds/daHanci
Summary: Finn is having trouble with emotions and perceptions. Short fic, very self-indulgent-- I just want Finn to know he's loved.





	reassurances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanjiklubgottold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjiklubgottold/gifts).



> This week hasn't been a good one for Finn fans. There are a lot of people who seem determined to ignore Finn's relevance to canon or his worth as a character/person, and we're all kind of... sick and tired of it, no?
> 
> Anyway, this one goes out to tumblr user errrbodylovesfinn, who has a fantastic blog and always brings me joy. She's a fantastic person who does an incredible amount of work in the community, really, and she definitely deserves a hand.

Rey finds Finn lying in a corner of his bedroom.

 

This isn’t so unusual; Finn likes soft things and quiet areas, and behind his dresser there’s a perfect niche to put several blankets down, along with a few packets of hot cocoa he thinks she doesn’t know he has. It’s a quiet space, warm, and with no distractions. He’s oftentimes more comfortable there than outside, she thinks.

 

But now he’s not drinking cocoa. Or doing much of anything else. He’s lying sprawled out on the massive stuffed wampa the General somehow got him and looking depressed.

 

“Hey,” Rey says, sitting down on the wampa’s foot. 

 

“Hey,” Finn says, staring into space. Rey waits, but he says nothing else. In the meanwhile, she shifts to sit behind him and taps his head questioningly. Finn scoots back and lays his head in her lap, where she strokes his forehead gently.

 

“Do you ever feel like,” he starts, apparently now more comfortable, “nobody really cares about you?”

 

Rey pauses in her stroking. 

 

“Sometimes,” she says.

 

“Not like-- not like you,” he says. “I love you. I’m pretty sure you love me back.”

 

“Obviously,” Rey says, bending to kiss his forehead. He reaches up to hold her hand.

 

“But in general. I think about the First Order, and the stormtroopers, and my friends there-- I don’t like thinking I  _ betrayed  _ them, I didn’t, I had to leave-- but...”

 

He searches for the words, and Rey strokes his thumb gently, waiting.

 

“Do they hate me now?” he finishes.

 

Rey doesn’t know. Rey doesn’t know how to answer, either. She’s not adept at this; unsure of how to respond or reassure. Fortunately, she and Finn have a wordless connection. Language comes second, after holding and touching and brushing hands.

 

Now, Finn sighs and tugs her hand down for a kiss.

 

“I just don’t know,” he says. “If people care. Even here. It sounds ridiculous--”

 

“It doesn’t,” Rey puts in.

 

“--but I need people. I need friends. I don’t know if I have them, sometimes. I know-- people act. Like they like me. But what if they _don't?_ I can't ever be sure, somehow. And that,” he says, sighing, “sucks.”

 

“It does,” Rey says, because sometimes things just suck. Sometimes it’s just like that, without any stronger or weaker word able to convey the deep internal emotion of “this sucks”. 

 

“Why’d you come in here?” Finn asks, and it’s not with anger. Rey always has reasons for entering Finn’s room-- either it’s a new piece of Force-related knowledge, or a joke she overheard from the pilots, or just some physical needs, but she always has  _ something.  _ He's very reasonably curious

 

And, today, she has something as well.

 

“Poe asked me to get you,” she says. “He and Rose were going to go find this stand-- you know, there’s a market out west, and we wanted to go there-- this stand that sells... sweets? Poe says he can’t remember what it was. But he said it was good, and he wanted to share it. With his friends.”

 

Finn grins, closing his eyes in relief.

 

“And Rose wanted your advice on a crush,” Rey adds.

 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “I heard from Paige.” 

 

“So,” Rey asks, getting up-- “you coming?”

 

Finn rises after her, dusting off his pants. 

 

“Definitely.”

 

Outside, there are people who don’t like Finn. People who think he’s a coward, or a traitor, or something much worse. But in here, Rey knows, there’s nothing but love for him. Only what he deserves.

 


End file.
